What if Sony Pictures Animation would've founded in 1933?
In 1933, Columbia Pictures found its first animation division known as Screen Gems, the studio who was responsible with animated short series featuring the Fox and the Crow, Flippy, etc., until in 1948, because Columbia was big with UPA, another animation studio, during that time, it switched into a television production and today switched as a label which produced many genre films, particularly horror. Aftermath, Columbia didn't get its animation label comeback until 2002, with Sony Pictures Animation (after Sony bought out Columbia Pictures in 1989), which known for producing popular animated films such as Open Season, Surfs Up, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs duology, Hotel Transylvania franchise, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, despite also producing some films that had received negative critical reception such as the live-action The Smurfs duology and the most infamous animated film The Emoji Movie. So, what if we wonder to imagine if Screen Gems/SPA would be a one studio founded in 1933? Well, here are the things that would've changed: List of changes * Before the Sony era, Columbia could've made their animated movies since 1940 under its Screen Gems label. * After Screen Gems stop making cartoon shorts (until 2002), it would've re-formed into Columbia Pictures Animation Studios (1948-1990), Columbia Pictures Feature Animation (1989-1991), Columbia TriStar Feature Animation (1991-2002) and Sony Pictures Animation (2002-present). * Screen Gems cartoons would've be sold to DreamWorks Classics. * Some of SPA films would've have a duo of comic relief characters Cawer (a crow) and Risky (a rat) who would appear as henchmen for main villains. * The two Stuart Little films would’ve be produced as traditionally-animated films. Info Sony Pictures Animation Inc. is an American animation studio owned by Sony Pictures Entertainment through their Motion Picture Group division and founded on 1933, as Screen Gems, which it got later renamed into'Columbia Pictures Animation Studios' while the Screen Gems name would later been used as a television division and to a current specialty film-producing arm of Sony's Columbia TriStar Motion Picture Group. The studio's films are distributed worldwide by Sony Pictures Releasing under their Columbia Pictures label, while all direct-to-video releases are released by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Its first film The Last Leprechaun was released on March 7, 1940 and its latest release was Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse on December 14, 2018 with their next release being Wish Dragon on July 26, 2019. History The name was originally used in 1933, when Columbia Pictures acquired a stake in Charles Mintz's animation studio. The name was derived from an early Columbia Pictures slogan, "Gems of the Screen"; itself a takeoff on the song "Columbia, the Gem of the Ocean". For an entire decade, Charles Mintz distributed his Krazy Kat, Scrappy, and Color Rhapsody animated film shorts through Columbia Pictures. When Mintz became indebted to Columbia in 1939, he ended up selling his studio to them. Mintz's production manager became the studio head, but was shortly replaced by Mintz's brother-in-law, George Winkler. Columbia then decided to "clean house" by ousting the bulk of the staff (including Winkler), and hiring creative cartoonist Frank Tashlin. After Tashlin's short stay came Dave Fleischer, formerly of the Fleischer Studios, and after several of his successors came Ray Katz and Henry Binder from Warner Bros. Cartoons (previously Leon Schlesinger Productions). Animators, directors, and writers at the series included people such as Art Davis, Sid Marcus, Bob Wickersham, and during its latter period, Bob Clampett. In 1940, Screen Gems produce the first full-length animated film for Columbia Pictures The Last Leprechaun, which was part of its series the studio name Columbia's Full-Length Animated Adventures as'' an advertising purposes until 1967 where all of its films were spun-off as stand-alone films. Like most studios, the Screen Gems studio had several established characters on their roster. These included ''Flippity and Flop, Willoughby Wren, and Tito and His Burrito. However, the most successful characters the studio had were The Fox and the Crow, a comic duo of a refined Fox and a street-wise Crow. Screen Gems was, in an attempt to keep costs low, the last American animation studio to stop producing black and white cartoons. The final black-and-white Screen Gems shorts appeared in 1946, over three years after the second-longest holdouts (Famous Studios and Leon Schlesinger Productions). During that same year, the studio shut its doors for good, though their animation output continued to be distributed until 1949. The Screen Gems cartoons were only moderately successful in comparison to those of Disney, Warner Bros., and MGM. The studio's purpose was assumed by an outside producer, United Productions of America (UPA), whose cartoons, including Gerald McBoing Boing and the Mr. Magoo series, were major critical and commercial successes. Columbia announced that it would be no more animated short films to be produce as they only focusing on animated feature production, until it return to produced its own shorts in 2002. TBD Animated films Keys: * S = Sold from Sony * ^ = Not produced but labeled by SPA * V = Direct-to-video films * H = Animated/live-action hybrid film Shorts Note: ^ = sold from Sony Pictures * Scrappy ^ * Krazy Kat ^ * TBD * The Fox and the Crow ^ * TBD * TBD * Mr. Magoo ^ * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * Sony Toons Television TBD Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality